A Hidden InuYasha Special
by Annrob22
Summary: I founded a lot of hidden episodes in my eye.( cannot tell you the websites name) Since you cannot see it, I decided to write them down for you!
1. Chapter 1

**I have to tell ya'll something! Guess what? I was wondering, since other shows have at least one banned episode or episodes that never have been showed, what about if InuYasha has them? So I googled it and found the answer! It was a lot of episodes missing! And I was searching as my eyes grew bigger at the title of the episodes. And even a 1hr special! But one catches my eye… and I will try to tell you the 1hr special of InuYasha. I can tell you it's in the 50's of the episode… now bear with me as I tell you this…**

* * *

A black figure walks through the dark forest of the night down the dirt road path to a cave. It walks in, disappearing into the black darkness. The cave has a narrow entrance and then finally expands outward the deeper you walk in it. Soon the black figure saw a light radiating over the three stoned figures. It wasn't human but dog. Not just a regular dog but a wolf. All three posed like it was about to attack someone or something. The black figure walks into the light of the lighted cave, and showed its true form. The once a black figure showed as white fur, blue snout, but does not have any eyes but two black circles. It lifts its head up and then you saw a tan skinned human inside the costume. The head of the costume pulls back like a hoodie, and reveals his face. His hair looked dark and tangled but long. His eyes with evil. His smirk looked creepy and short. Then he finally speaks in a mysterious deep voice," Kagura, Kanna, come out." He commands. Two figures, one tall and the other short like a child came out of the dark hole. Kagura the wind sorceress was holding a fan to her face, showing her blood red eyes. Kanna the void was holding a mirror to her chest with no expressions coming across her face. "Did you survey the area for Koga and InuYasha?" The man said.

Kagura answers his question," Kanna show Naraku where they are at." Kagura instructed Kanna. Her mirror then showed an image of someone in a red robe of the fire rat with long white silvery white hair with dog ears walking with a raven haired girl with a green and white sailors outfit, a monk with a staff, and a demon slayer with her weapon by her side. When Naraku saw the moving image, he was pleased but Kagura was not.

"Naraku, do you want me to finish off InuYasha?" Kagura asked. She always wanted to finish him off since day one. Ever since Naraku first ordered her to kill InuYasha, she was devoted to that instruction from her creator who had given it to her.

"No need Kagura, for someone will finish him off for me." Naraku hinted.

The image on the mirror change into a boy, who has a high pony tail with fur wrapped around his head like a headband, his arms, and legs. He was running full speed with something glowing bright purple in each leg.

"Ah, the sacred jewel shard that you possess will be mine. And soon the sacred jewel will become complete." Laughed Naraku. His plan was coming into action. Koga and InuYasha colliding at the same time. That's perfect for Naraku but confusing to Kagura.

"Hey, last time you tried to manipulate Koga into killing InuYasha which did no avail. How do you suppose he will destroy him again?" Kagura had a point. How does Naraku suppose that Koga will try to kill InuYasha again, other revenge on his clans thinking that InuYasha killed them while Kagura and Naraku set up a trap to slaughter all of the demon wolf tribe, putting the blood on InuYasha, and let Koga finish him off. But this time, Naraku has a trick under his sleeve that might work.

"Kagura, you will see in a minute." _ Naraku is up to something wicked. I have to see for myself. _Kagura thought while seeing what Naraku was about to do. He pulls out of his pocket, the half completed Shikon Jewel. He breaks three shards off of the jewel, and tainted it with evil in his hands. Naraku walks up to the three wolf demons and placed the jewel shard in each of the wolves hoping to bring them back to life. Well, it worked. Their eyes glowed red in there awakening. Pulses were pumping through their bodies.

"Come Asusaki, come Mosusaki, and come Nasusaki. Rise, rise from your deaths!" Chanted Naraku raising his hand. Once he finished, Asusaki, Mosusaki, and Nasusaki, started growling at Naraku. Kagura pulls out her fan in defense. Naraku notices her movement," Kagura, they will do no harm." Kagura then closes her weapon and turns her nose up into the hair with an attitude...

"Asusaki, Mosusaki, Nasusaki, I'm here to do you a favor, not too harm you." Naraku said telling them he brought them back to life with a jewel.

"What do you want with us?" asked Asusaki who was in the middle of the wolf trio. He was the leader of the three, and also the strongest.

"What I want are you to transform a member of your clan." Asusaki then transforms into his human form which surprises Kagura. _I thought they were only wolves. I guess they were in their true form when they died. _ He was trying to comprehend to what Naraku was talking about his "clan".

"If it's the north, then they're not my clan!" Yelled Asusaki with a low growl. His human form was neat as you would say. His hair was long and red with red eyes. He wears a brownish red warrior suit that a samurai would wear in battle. He has a sword in his pocket and has a mark on his forehead. The shape of a red moon.

"I know that. I'm talking about this one." Naraku signals Kanna to show him the image of Koga. Asusaki's eyes widens as he saw the wolf demon running in intense speed.

"He's fast. He must be a strong wolf demon." Observed Asusaki. He showed the mirror to his other comrades and they said the same thing. "He's fast and travels in enormous speed."

"Yeah but he uses one of these" Naraku showed them the Sacred Jewel." This is what he has to increase his speed and power."

"So this Sacred Jewel," continued Mosusaki," it really is powerful."

"Yeah, I imagine if you collected all of them you will become invincible! And then we could finally take over land!" chimed Nasusaki. But Naraku interrupted, giving him more info to them.

"So I understand that your curse it permanent." Naraku said making sure that it was true.

"Yes. It's permanent for now and ever. For many centuries!" Asusaki added while crackling his claws.

"Let's make a deal." The three wolves turned their attention to Naraku," You could get the jewel if you do me one small deed."

"I'm listening." Asusaki announced while seeming interested in the deal. He really didn't need to be in a major battle with Koga. All he need to do is mark him, and flee the scene, and watch show his true power.

"Mark Koga takes the jewel shards from his legs and you shall keep it for yourselves and this jewel which will give you tremendous power to rule these lands." Naraku persuaded the group. They were all hoping for a challenge but just simple task to do all of this. There was something behind this deal that they know would come.

"Asusaki, do you really want to trust a man in a monkey suit?" asked Mosusaki looking at Naraku suspiciously.

"Yeah Asusaki, this is too simple for a big price." Added Nasusaki. Asusaki thought the same thing but does not know what to do. Either follow his instincts or say no deal or to accomplish his wish which is to take over the lands. And then he thought of the jewel shard that Naraku put inside him to bring them back to life. And made his decision.

"Enough of your bickering non sense!" yelled Asusaki making the boys to shut up. "I made a decision, but I have one thing to offer. You better not play any tricks on us half demon! You don't know who you are messing with! "Warned Asusaki. Mosusaki and Nasusaki was surprised at what they had just heard and questioned him," So he's a half demon? How couldn't we didn't sense it before!' said Nasusaki in frustration of not smelling a worthless half demon.

"It's because of the sacred jewel he possesses. It's hiding his scent." Asusaki explained. Naraku suddenly laughs his evil laugh." What are you laughing for? You're lucky I'm about to make a deal with you!"

"Surprises me that you know." Naraku said while glaring at him.

"You can't fool me! So I accept the deal."

"You do?" Asked Naraku. He nods his head reassuring he said yes. Naraku then had a devilish grin wiped his face. _Ha-ha finally, one step closer for the plan to work._

"Kagura, I want you to attract Koga this way since you are so good betraying me." With that comment, Kagura scowled at him reminiscing that moment he held her captive for betraying him. "Bring him towards my way and then x marks the spot." Planned Naraku.

_Oh, I see what Naraku is trying to do. And it's a clever one too. Since Naraku is that confident about this will work, I think it will, in HIS way. Meaning Asusaki, Mosusaki, and Nagasaki will be betrayed because NO ONE TRUSTS NARAKU._ And with that Naraku disappeared into the darkness, never to be seen for now. Kagura turns around and was about to fulfill her duties until she felt a firm grasp on her shoulder. She stopped in her tracks surprised at how fast he was that she couldn't sense him.

"Wench, I have a question to ask about your companion." Asusaki asks Kagura with a suspicious look. Knowing Kagura she wanted to tell him badly because she figured that if she told him that he cannot be trusted, he will find Naraku and kill him for good. And then she could be free, tasting the wind caressing her body knowing that she will be free from his grasp and will finally have a heart. But Naraku is always watching. One mistake and he could squeeze her heart until it busts and kills her with a painful, unknowing death. But she hinted something to him and walked off.

"Just watch out for any loose ends." And with that little word of a phrase she pulls out a feather from her hair that was holding it up in a high bun, threw it on the ground to make the feather bigger, and hopped on it and went towards the moon's sky.

* * *

**Well I hate to leave a cliff hanger here but definitely next chapter or part 2 will have InuYasha and the group but this is basically the introduction to his plan. So comment, favorite, and follow and see if you like this story for yourself! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is that mangy wolf? I don't have all day to play hide-and-go-seek." Kagura complains as she flies in the sky hovering over the dark forest at night. The bright full moon being her light being supported by the twinkling stars._ I wonder what it like is to be free. My attempt from Naraku's grasp was in vain. How could I be the free wind even though I'm not free at all? _She could literally feel the feeling of the wind brushing against her face, exploring the world without doing dangerous and evil deeds, and just live her own life. She knows she was reincarnated from Naraku, but she wanted a shot at life, to know what it feels to have emotions, feelings, pain, suffering, lust, you name it. But most importantly, having a heart that she could feel pumping on the left side of her breast. A heart that she could be in charge of her own life not somebody is controlling hers. Even though she was punished last time, she hoped that Sesshomaru would come into the rescue to kill Naraku and then she will be free. She only knows that he will take no mercy at what he's doing. He is strong minded with no emotions touching his stern and serious face with his golden eyes and straight long white hair. Kagura would go to his help, but knowing Lord Sesshomaru, he's not the type of person to help people when they are in need. Especially she is made from Naraku, thinking he might be betrayed easily. Every time Kagura thinks about Naraku, somehow for some apparent reason, she thinks about Sesshomaru._ Why is he lingering in my head all of a sudden? Why at this moment? No need to think about that for now. I need to find Koga. _Kagura shakes the image out of her head focusing on the forest floor. Then she spotted clouds of dust going in a straight line which was obviously Koga running to find Naraku.

"There you go! I finally found you!" She yielded to her right trying to beat Koga to a stopping point.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Damn! Where is that Naraku! It's been five days and no leads! _Thought Koga as he was running 100mph.

"Koga wait up!" yelled Koga's companions Ginta and Hakkaku lagging behind Koga. They were both exhausted from trying to catch up to Koga's super speed. Usually he leaves them without knowing since he goes so fast. Koga sighed and stopped to wait on them even though they are like 5 miles away!

"Would you guys quit acting lazy and get to moving! We don't have all night to fight Naraku! And plus we need to get there before that lame excuse for a K9 shows up melting my face with his doggy odder!" yelled Koga. He and InuYasha are obviously enemies. But, I say frenemies since they basically hate each other over Kagome…

HE just recently ran into InuYasha and his gang and asked Kagome, who would tell him, what direction they are going. Knowing InuYasha, he steps in between Koga and Kagome getting all over his face. They both get in a quarrel until Kagome had the last word… "SIT BOY!" This had InuYasha crashing down to the ground allowing Koga to escape.

Finally Ginta and Hakkaku made it to Koga sweating from head to toe and panting in exhaustion.

"Finally let's rest." Sighed Ginta sitting down.

"Yeah it's getting pretty late anyway." Yawned Hakkaku lying down on the forest floor.

"What? You guys got to be kidding me!" Koga said not realizing that they were sound asleep. _I'll let them have their little catnap until the morning. They worked pretty hard trying to catch up with me. _He walks to a nearby tree sitting against the bark, falling asleep in the sound of nature…

"Dance of Blades!" yelled someone from the sky. Koga immediately opens his eyes and jumps before the blades of light came crashing at the bark he once lied against.

"What the?" Koga said still trying to figure out where the blades came from. He then looks up at the sky to see a figure floating on a feather. Koga sniffs the familiar scent that made him stop in his tracks._ That scent._

"Well, well if it isn't Kagura." Koga said waiting for her to come down which she did. She was holding her fan to her face closing it half way.

"Yo." Kagura replied putting her weapon up._ What is she doing?_ Wondered Koga looking at her suspiciously. He thought that she would try to take the Shikon Jewel shards from his legs. Instead she wants to get his attention.

"What do you want with me at this time? Do you want to settle our score from last time because now I'm ready to kick your butt!" Koga said still in his fighting stance.

"Calm down wolf boy, I don't want to fight." Kagura said.

"Then why are you here?" Kagura looks up at the sky showing her magenta colored eyes. _ Yeah, why didn't I finish him off when I had the chance?_ _But he's strong. He might have a chance._

"Do you want to know where Naraku is?"_ Why is she asking me this?_

"Of course that's why I'm on this journey for!"

"Then he's that way…" Kagura points west of her showing a big rocky cliff with a cave. But Koga was no fool; he wouldn't just take advice from anyone, especially Kagura.

"Heh, do you think I'm stupid? Why should I take advice from someone like you?" Yeah why should Koga follow Kagura to Naraku? It's a part of his trap right?

"I'm asking you a favor not a suggestion!" Yelled Kagura. Koga was frozen at what she had lashed out to him._ Is she asking me to kill Naraku for her? That means she's planning to go against him! _No response Koga gave to the desperate Kagura. "Fine then I should go and let you go back to rest." And with that last statement she pulled out a feather from her head and flew off to the dark sky.

"Should I believe her? I mean she has guts to come here and ask for help like that. If Naraku sent her then should be fighting not communicating with me! "For a while, Koga thought long and hard about this. Should he goes and follow or just stay back. Then he finally made his decision. He looks at his comrades still fast asleep and thought,_ "I'll be back before they wake up."_ And with that he headed west to find Naraku.

* * *

**Short? Yeah I know... BUT! Longer next time as a summer gift! Dont forget to REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW PLZZZ! JUST ANY KIND OF REVIEW IS FINE OR SOMETHING!**


End file.
